Changing Minds and Love
by Yuki Snape
Summary: Prince Nuada wants to destroy the human race but there is anew person who wants to stop him, without any deaths. As a protector of life, Aria must convince Nuada to give up his revenge.


Prologue

Aria sighed heavily as she watched from the ground, the destruction and lives that the tooth fairies destroyed. She felt the pain in her heart as the spark of life dissipated from the humans in the building. Aria wasn't sure what she was, but she did know that she lived on life. As long as one thing on earth was alive, she would live on. Unfortunately, she also felt the deaths of those same lives. She had to stop Nuada before he unleashed the Golden Army, otherwise the pain that would fill her at all the lives that would be destroyed, would be almost unbearable.

Aria turned around, trying hard to ignore the pain in her heart. She spread her wings and took into the sky, flying to New Jersey, in search of the BPRD(Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense). To search out and find the only people that may be able to help her.

Chapter One

Hellboy, Abe and Liz looked around the building, trying to find what had caused such destruction, and what happened to the over 70 people that had been in the building. Hellboy and another BPRD agent were in another room than that of Abe and Liz.

"What are we dealing with here, Abe?" Hellboy asked through the mic.

"Burrowing creatures." the fish man replied.

"How many are there?"

"Many. There are no corpses because there are no leftovers. Have you seen the floor?" Abe said as he flipped through pages in a book.

"Aw Crap." Hellboy growled as he lifted his foot up off the floor.

"Precisely. All these things do is eat and eat. Then poop, and then eat again." Abe said as he looked at a picture.

"So what are they?" Hellboy said sternly.

"Tooth fairies."

"Ha!" Hellboy laughed.

"No. Third century, Black Forest. They feed on calcium, bone, skin, organs, but they do go for the teeth first. Ah! Hense the name tooth fairy!" Abe explained in amazement.

The BPRD agent that was with Hellboy shown his flashlight toward a chair. "I think I found one. But it's kinda cute.

"Don't go near it." Hellboy instructed, brandishing his gun.

The tooth fairy picked up a tooth and ate part of it, before flying up to the top of the chair it was hiding behind. The small fairy started attacking the BPRD agent.

"Ah! Gah, it's biting me!" the agent yelled as he tried to get the offending thing off him.

Hellboy went over to him and got the fairy off, killing it, which then upset the fairies little friends.

The fairies started to attack and then Liz got so fed up that she caught on fire.

"You should be running." she said, trying to hold it in until Abe and agent steel were safely away.

"Would you like some help with that?" a feminine voice said from behind them. They all turned, still beating away tooth fairies.

"Who are you?" Steel asked as he shot his gun at another fairy.

"My name is Aria and I'm here to help you." she said as she walked closer. As she did so, Abe noticed that the tooth fairies weren't going after her. Well, they were, but she was deflecting them somehow.

"How are you-" Abe began when a fertility statue came rolling through the wall.

"Move!" Liz yelled.

Everyone but Aria ran out of the way. Aria held out her hands, and the statue stopped moving. Hellboy, Abe, Steel and Liz all stared at her in astonishment, that is until the fairies started attacking them again.

"So, would you like some assistance?" she asked softly as she walked around the statue.

Abe stepped forward, and suddenly the fairies weren't attacking him anymore. "How are you doing this?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Aria smiled softly. "It's just... what I do. I actually don't really know how I do it, but I can and that's what's important." she explained, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyone who can't withstand fire, come over and stand under my shield. I can hold it back."

Steel ran over to her and Abe. "Can you stand it?" Aria asked Hellboy.

He smiled. "Liz is my girl. Even if I couldn't handle it, I would try." he said as he stepped away from both Aria and Liz.

"Red, stay away from the windows!" Liz yelled as the flames consumed her.

"World, here I come." He said softly as he spread his arms out to his sides.

Liz released her fire and Hellboy went flying out the window, while an invisible shield protected Aria, Abe and Steel.

Chapter 2

Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Aria were sitting down discussing what the next step was when they go to the troll market. Johann Krauss was out talking to Manning.

"I can take you to the troll market if you would like. I have been there many times myself but I can tell you that the only place they sell these kinds of tooth fairies is at the south end of New Jersey market." Aria explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not many people buy these kinds because they are much harder to contain than normal tooth fairies."

"Then let's find out who bought them and kick his ass." Hellboy said as he stood from his chair.

Aria shook her head. "No Hellboy, it isn't that simple. I already know who bought the fairies, but 'kicking his ass' will be more difficult than you think." she said as she tilted her head back against her seat.

"Then who is it? Tell us who we're going up against!" Liz says, sitting up in her chair.

"His name is Prince Nuada of the Bethmoora clan. He has been in exile for so long that most people forgot about him, or simply thought dead. He hates the human race but has kept silent for years. The world is dying because of how the humans treat it, and Nuada will not stand by any longer. He wants to destroy all humans, and he will do anything to accomplish that goal, even if it means killing his own father." Aria explained softly as she put her head in her hands. "I fear much blood shed will come if we cannot find a way to stop him."

"Then let's get going. Nothing is gonna get done if we just sit here." Hellboy said and all three nodded in agreement.

Hellboy and Wink fought, and the fight ended in the tragic death of Wink. Aria did nothing to stop it, because she knew that it would be useless, and the death of one to save the lives of many was worth it in her eyes. She didn't expect that Nuada would come to avenge his friend's death.

"You! You will pay for what happened to my friend down there." Nuada said sternly.

Hellboy took out his gun. "You take checks?" he said as he put out his cigar.

"Demon." Nuada said. "Born from a womb of shadows sent to destroy their world, and you still believe you belong."

"Are you almost done cause I'm really sleepy." Hellboy said sarcastically.

Nuada held up what looked to be a golden egg.

"No brother, no." Nuala begged softly.

Aria gasped as she recognized the egg, more as it opened. "Oh shit." she mumbled, but no one noticed. Nuada plucked a green bean-like thing out of the egg and threw it at them. The bean, as Abe tried to grab it, fell into the sewer.

"We should brace ourselves. This is not going to be pretty." Aria commented as she stepped forward.

Everyone waited in silence, and then the ground began to shake. A huge green beast came out of the ground. They all looked up in amazement.

"It's an Elemental. A giver of life and a destroyer." Nuala explained, her voice soft in amazement and fear.

"A.K.A. a forest god. Please, don't kill it." Aria said softly. Johann, Hellboy, Liz, and Abe turned to look at her. The forest god threw a car at a helicopter.

"You don't want us to kill that thing?" Hellboy asked in confusion.

"We have to kill it! It will destroy everything!" Johann yelled.

"It is only doing what is in its nature. It is a forest god. There is no forest and no real life in a large city like this. It is just confused." Aria tried to explain but they would have none of that.

"I'm gonna get me big baby." Hellboy said and Aria glared at him.

"Hellboy, NO! Please do not kill him. This god brings so much life to the world and if you kill it you will be killing the future life that it could bring!" she tried to convince the red man.

No one listened. Hellboy loaded his gun and went out to kill the beast. Aria wouldn't just stand by and allow that to happen. She spread her wings and flew to the shoulder of the forest god.

"Please mighty forest god, calm your fury or you will likely be killed." she spoke to it softly. "I do not want to see innocent lives lost but you must not hurt these humans. They know not that what they do is wrong but what they do is in their nature but so is what you do. Please, be at peace and I will take you to a place where you can live without fear or harm."

The forest god stopped its destruction and turned to look at her. She smiled softly and flew around, and then she saw Hellboy pointing his giant gun at the forest god.

"NO!" Aria yelled as Hellboy took the first shot. She put her sheild up just in time to deflect the bullet but it was a hard blast. The second shot was easier but still hard to stop. The power of the gun was like nothing Aria had ever had to deflect before and she was afraid that any more blasts would shatter her shield.

"HELLBOY, STOP SHOOTING AT HIM!" Aria shouted and she noticed Nuada crouched on the roof of the same building but she had to concentrate on Hellboy right now.

Hellboy did stop, or at least paused in his actions. Nuada said something to him, Johann was yelling at Hellboy and Aria at the same time...and Hellboy took the kill shot. The blast was so powerful that it shattered Aria's shield, grazed her wing and killed the forest god. The pain in her chest from the death of the creature was too much. She passed out.

Nuada caught Aria as she fell, one of her wings bleeding and she was unconscious. He looked down at her, as she lay limp in his arms.

"Why did you try and save that beast? It would've destroyed everything. All the humans would be gone, at least from this part of the world. Why?" Nuada asked her softly.

Of course he didn't get an answer but he wanted one, so Nuada took Aria back to his little cave under the subway.

A/N: Okay, so each one is going to have about two chapters so I hope you all are patient enough for that. Sorry.


End file.
